


DVD Extras (for On Ice, Yuri!!!)

by octothorpe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Humor, On Ice Yuri, Young Victor Nikiforov, headcanons, older yuri, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octothorpe/pseuds/octothorpe
Summary: Headcanons, deleted scenes, and other random stuff for the YOI reverse AU fic I wrote that one time.





	DVD Extras (for On Ice, Yuri!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written for the YOI Anniv Thing on tumblr, but I wanted all fic-related stuff in one place so here you go! This is un-beta'd btw so proceed with caution haha.

If you were to ask Yuuri Katsuki, 5-time GPF winner and Skating Legend, what growing up in Hasetsu was like, he’d say it was quiet.

He would say Hasetsu was a sleepy town and his childhood was a nondescript one: he’d tell you that he did his schoolwork, he’d tell you about ballet and skating training, and then he’d go on to say how he mostly kept out of trouble and how not much happened in his quiet childhood.

It’s at this point when Yuuri Katsuki, great Skating Legend, gets lovingly pushed out of the way by his sister, Mari, and his childhood friends, the Nishigori’s. Then they proceed to gleefully enumerate a few things Yuuri Katsuki has done in his allegedly quiet childhood.

These include, but are not limited to the following:

At age 5, Yuuri, out of the kindness of his little heart, decided he had to help his parents with a few chores. This, he thought, was best done by scrubbing the stones at the onsen. So he dragged one of the heavy cleaning buckets out of the supply closet. He pulled out a chunky wooden brush, headed to the edge of the water to start scrubbing, and promptly drowned.

Also at age 5, he accidentally started a large fire in the Hasetsu Memorial Park because he was playing with a magnifying glass. On a very sunny day. And way too close to a pile of leaves.

At age 6, shortly after he discovered ice skating, he and Takeshi tried to speed skate around the rink. Takeshi ended up with a bloody nose, and Yuuri lost one of his front teeth.

At age 9, he hid a drunk Mari-nee-chan in the linen closet to save her from being lectured by their parents for drinking. He then immediately forgot about her and left for the Ice Castle to train. He came home later that evening to very panicked parents and a search party.

At age 11, he and Yuuko attempted a DIY Victor Nikiforov costume. There was a glitter explosion. It didn’t end well.

At age 14, he tripped over  _nothing_  and sliced his bicep open on his skates. He checked out the damage and thought “ _oh.”_  before heading over to the hospital by himself to get stitched up, but completely forgot to clean up the blood and  _tell anyone_  what happened. He comes back to get his stuff and finds his coach and his rinkmates, standing around his stuff and freaking out about the fact that he’s nowhere to be found and there’s a worrying amount of blood on his skates. He got eleven stitches.

At age 15, Yuuri was semi-unwillingly dragged (by Takeshi) to an after-school confrontation. The dude they were against was Yuuko’s other suitor, and Takeshi got it into his head that THERE COULD ONLY BE ONE, and proceeded to challenge the other dude to a fight. They met at some dingy, abandoned parking lot that had a lot of discarded things and many mysterious stains and puddles on the floor. Takeshi felt Yuuri would be more intimidating with a lighter so he gave him one to hold during their kerfuffle. Yuuri, the awkward sweet summer child, then tries to light it. He flips the spark wheel and yelps when the too-sudden flame jumps up and licks his thumb. This causes him to drop it into one of the mysterious puddles, which turns out to be gasoline. They all lose their eyebrows and the “fight” ends immediately.

At age 16, during a NYE party, Mari thought it’d be funny to get Yuuri drunk. She spiked his drink with some off-brand vodka she found in the Inn’s lost and found, and watched as Yuuri got progressively drunker and bold enough to join their father in a dance off. She was right. It was  _hilarious_.

At age 17, during the going away party his parents threw before he left for Detroit, Yuuri mistakes the vodka for coconut juice and  _puts a crapload of it in the punch_. Everyone gets wasted. There are videos somewhere in Mari’s old digicam of Takeshi singing (terribly off-key) My Heart Will Go On to Yuuko, and Yuuko bawling because  _omg Yuuri he’s so beautiful._  There are videos of Minako somewhere there too, but it’s best that no one talks about it. After this, Yuuri  _vows_  to never do anything exciting ever again.

He leaves for Detroit the next day.

For the next 3 years, he makes good on his vow. He does his homework, he trains, and stays out of trouble.

And then, he meets Phichit.


End file.
